


Trading Lives

by ScarvesAndJellyBabies



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarvesAndJellyBabies/pseuds/ScarvesAndJellyBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gwen's adviser and the new Court Sorcerer, Merlin supposed waiting for Arthur's return wouldn't be boring after all. Until a strange blue box and an even stranger man appeared, changing everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Lives

After Merlin walked away from Avalon, he felt as if his life was about to start running in a catatonic state. As if there was nothing left for him to do until Arthur returned when Albion needed him the most.

However, he knew in his heart that that was a filthy lie. Because he knew that Camelot needed him. That while his destiny would be forever intertwined with Arthur's, he cannot abandon the kingdom that he helped Arthur build.

It took him longer than he expected to make his way back to Camelot. He expected the streets to be clear of anyone in order to properly mourn the loss of their king. But no. They all bustled and weaved around each other, doing the dance of the trade that breathed life into the streets. Merlin made his way up the steps of the Citadel and was just inside before he was tackled by an unknown force.

"Oof!" He grunted, trying to pry away, but meeting a considerable amount of resistance.

"Welcome home, Merlin," Gwen greeted soothingly. Regal dignity be damned, she thought. Gwen rubbed his head and back methodically, nuzzling into his neck. If there was one person that she missed more than her husband, it was her best friend.

"Gwen..." He felt all his muscles relax and he hugged her close, fighting the shakes that threatened to take over him.

She sniffled and pulled away, giving him a watery smile. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for Camelot and...for Arthur."

Merlin was about to protest and she grabbed his hands, rubbing her thumbs over them in an attempt to convey how proud she was of him. "Gaius told me, and I don't want you go yelling his ear off, alright?"

He could only nod dumbly and she laughed. "Merlin, as Queen of Camelot, I have declared a lift on the ban of the use of magic in this kingdom. We now know that magic can be used for good and just not for purely evil purposes. You have shown us that in the greatest way possible and for that, we are grateful."

Merlin grinned for what felt like the first time in forever as he kissed her on the cheek, picked her up, and swung her around.

"I'm not finished yet, Merlin!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," he replied sheepishly, putting her down gently. Gwen smoothed out her dress and beamed at him. She took both of his hands in hers and he wondered what could news could be better than this.

"Merlin, I want you to come to the throne room tomorrow at noon," she stated, her eyes twinkling.

"So...you're not going to give me the surprise now?" He asked hopefully.

"It's a very big surprise that I  _know_ you and all of Camelot can appreciate," Gwen said, glancing over his shoulder. Merlin started to turn to follow her gaze until he got whipped around and was again tackled around his middle, being lifted up onto someone's shoulder. She chuckled quietly and left them to their own devices.

His limbs flew everywhere, his protests echoing in the entryway. He looked down to see Sir Percival and Sir Leon grinning at him, the former being the one holding him.

"Percival! Leon!" He cried. Percival put him down and gave him a proper hug, as did Leon.

"Where did you go, mate? What was so important that you had to leave us before the battle that would decide the fate of Camelot? You've always been at Arthur's side and for you to leave, well, that didn't do much for his spirit," Percival explained.

"How do you mean?" Merlin asked.

Percival and Leon looked at each other. "It almost looked like the life got sucked out of him. Believe me, we were all surprised when word went around that you weren't coming along. Course, we asked Gwaine," Leon paused and glanced at Percival, who twitched at his name, "why you asked him to escort you through the Valley of the Fallen Kings, but he just said that you were looking for something. Arthur just went around, giving the usual orders, but there was no vigor or conviction in his eyes...until he commanded us to fight Morgana's army. It was almost like you spoke to him in a dream, or something."

Merlin's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but it was enough of a giveaway to warrant a follow up question. "Merlin, why did you really leave? Because not even Gwen believed Gaius and Lord knows she's the most intelligent out of all of us. She can see through anything. You would never leave Arthur's side for  _anything,_  even if fire rained down from the sky and the earth flooded," Percival asked, peering hard at him.

He saw how the two of them interacted at the tavern days prior. While Arthur and Gwen were comfortable and, dare he say  _adorable_  together, there was almost tangible electricity between the late King and his ever loyal manservant. If Percival had worn a shirt with a collar that day, he would have had to adjust it with the tension between the two of them.

Merlin blushed and stared at the floor, shifting from one foot to the other, before looking up at his curious friends.

"You understand that Gwen lifted the ban on the use of magic in Camelot, right?" He asked. They nodded. Merlin closed his eyes, bringing his hands together. Whispering an incantation, he pulled his hands apart, releasing a butterfly that flew towards the bright blue sky.

He smiled at the butterfly gently before turning his attention to Percival and Leon. Their jaws were dropped to the floor, but there was a smile behind their eyes. Once they regained their composure, they grabbed onto each other and shook each other.

"You have magic!?" They exclaimed.

"I was born with it," Merlin declared proudly.

"How did you manage to hide from Arthur and Uther all these years? That's  _very_ impressive," Percival said, clapping Merlin on his shoulder.

Merlin laughed. "Well, if you come back with me to Gaius's chambers, we can sit down and have a proper chat. I can tell you everything from the beginning."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Gaius has been missing you too," Leon answered, slinging an arm around Merlin's shoulders as Merlin led the way.

* * *

Gaius was hunched over his bench, poring over more books from the library. They were mainly to distract him from the thought of Merlin not returning, but partly to continue his duty as the Court Physician. He sighed and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Merlin was more than capable of protecting himself. He wasn't the young country boy from Ealdor anymore. No; Merlin was well on his way to his destiny of being the greatest sorcerer to walk the face of the Earth. Gaius chuckled at the utter disbelief on Arthur's face when he revealed this revelation. No matter what road Merlin took, Arthur would always see him as the clumsy idiot who spent all his time at the tavern. Glancing at the untouched plate across from him, he dreaded the thought of traveling to Ealdor to tell his sister that her only boy was dead.

His thoughts were interrupted when laughter came closer and the door swung open. Merlin paused in laughing with Leon and Percival to charge towards Gaius. Gaius felt the heavy weight lift off of his shoulders as he hugged his only nephew close.

"Welcome home, Merlin," he said.

"It feels great to be home, Gaius," Merlin replied.

Gaius released Merlin and peered at him. Despite the joy in Merlin's eyes, Gaius saw an underlying current of sadness.

"Sir Leon, Sir Percival." Gaius bowed and greeted the knights.

"Gaius," they replied, bowing their head in respect.

"What brings you around? Oh Merlin, your favorite meal is here, although it's a bit cold." Gaius gestured to the plate next to them as Merlin sat down.

Merlin sighed, but his eyes flashed gold. He beamed as the steam rose from his food. Gaius was aghast as he turned to look at Leon and Percival, who only smiled gently back at him. He relaxed his shoulders when he realized that they knew.

"Huh. That's new," Percival quipped.

"What's new?" Merlin asked as he was shoving food in his mouth. He swallowed and looked apologetically at Gaius when he gave him  _that_ look.

"Your eyes. Do they always turn gold like that when you do magic?"

"Yeah. It just sort of happens."

"That's pretty cool, Merlin," Leon said, pulling up a chair across from Merlin. Percival did the same and the two of them looked at Merlin expectantly. The scene reminded Merlin of when he was in primary school back in Ealdor with his friends, waiting for their teacher to tell them the stories of the past.

"Can I finish eating first?" He asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. Oh, and Gaius, to answer your question, we came by because we knew Merlin wanted to see you, but we also wanted to know everything about him. Why he came to Camelot, how he covered up having magic all this time, if he saved us on more than one occasion—, " Leon started.

"I'd say he saved us on multiple occasions," Percival interrupted, to which Leon nodded.

"—and what sort of tricks he pulled. Y'know, just everything. I feel like this is new chapter in our friendship, Merlin. I always knew you were the bravest out of all of us, but the fact that you had to hide this for so long...I think that just proves it. Oh, and also wiping out all of the Saxons and killing Morgana. Word travels pretty fast nowadays," Leon explained.

Merlin was touched. He didn't think that the knights of Camelot, aside from Lancelot, who he considered one of his best friends, thought much of him. After all, he was just Arthur's manservant who was mainly there to tend to them and to the horses. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized they treated him like a brother with whom they could easily jest with. He chewed thoughtfully, wondering where to start his tale. He swallowed the last of it and swiveled around on the bench, leaning back against the table. Leon and Percival leaned forward eagerly, further reaffirming Merlin's schooldays. Gaius propped his head on his chin, curious about Merlin's childhood as well. He pictured him as a mild-mannered and yet very rambunctious boy.

"It all started when I accidentally let out the chickens when I was a toddler..."

Gaius's lips twitched into a smile. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
